υn 'porqυe' en мι vιda :
by DoubleSymphony
Summary: SasuSaku. - Two-Shot - "Porque eres Mi Molestia! Te detesto! Porque cada dia no dejo de pensar en ti! Ese es el mald*** porque!" - "... Sasuke-kun..." - "Te amo..." "...Yo tambien.." -lemon last cap - Completo.-
1. I: El porque de tu regreso

**D****eclaimer****:**

Naruto anime/manga no me pertenece. Si fuese asi; Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina, y Naruto sera _Rokudaime_.

.

R_omance_-L_emmon_-D_rama_  
.

:- **T**wo Sho**t** -:  
.

-:S**asu**S**aku**:-

* * *

.

•.•

_UN_ "_**PO**_RQ_**UE**_" EN MI V_**I**__D_A...

.•.

.

**I: El "porque" de tu regreso.**

_-_

_... Porque... Porque... Porque... Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago siempre... Cada mes, cada semana, cada dia, cada hora y cada segundo de mi vida... Desde que el se fue diciendome un simple "GRACIAS" y me desmayastes y me pusiste en una banca, sin importarte mis sentimientos... Aun no puedo comprender ese maldito "gracias" no entiendo, simplemente no lo comprendo..._

_Tampoco no soy la unica en sufrir sobre la partida de tu estupida venganza... Por mas motivo que sea no tiene ningun sentido... Uno de ustedes morira... Eso es un hecho, pero si mueres... Sufriremos... Naruto, el aunque no me lo diga, se que llora en silencio todas las noches._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_Al dia sgte Tsunade-sama manda a llamar a Naruto y Sakura... Para decirles una importante noticia..._

_**"Que..."**__ - Articulo con miedo a lo que pudo que ahiga escuchado mal... Esta noticia...__Sasuke a vuelto__No, en realidad el volvio? Tsunade-sama no puede estar diciendo la verdad. no..._

_**"PASA!"**__ Mis ojos voltean hacia la puerta, y se abren... Dejando ver al poseedor del Sharingan..._

_**"TEME!! NO LO CREO!! VOLVISTE!!" **__-__Dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me siento feliz por el, hace mucho que no veia su verdadera sonrisa..._

_**"Hump... Callate dobe, sigues siendo muy escandaloso"**__ - ... Sasuke..-kun... Le respondio con su tipica sonrisa de autoeficiencia... Naruto va corriendo a abrazarlo, Sasuke no responde muy bien, pero... No lo rechaza, solo muestra una pequeña sonrisa la cual Naruto no se percato..._

_**"VAMOS A FESTEJAR CON RAMEN!"**_

_Sakura solo atina a salir de la habitacion a paso lento... _

_**-"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!" - **__Dice Naruto tratando de llamar la atencion de ya su cercana hermana..._

_-__**"Losiento Naruto, tengo que hacer algunos trabajos en el hospital..."**__ Como si eso fuese mi unico motivo... Solamente, quiero... Poder... Huir de el... De no ver... No quiero volver a ser esa niña llorona, molestosa, fastidiosa... Para "el"..._

_"__**Ehhhhhh.!! Esta bien SAKURA-CHAN!! Sera la proxima vez! **__- Antes de seguir mi camino... Paso mi vista rapidamente hacia el... Y no puedo evitar que mi corazon deje de latir por el... _

_Esta que me observa mientras me marcho... Siento como se me eriza la piel, con solo saber me esta mirando... Pero... Simplemente no me ama..._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_En el Ichiraku ramen... Un ojiazul trataba de sacarle las repuestas a su mejor amigo y rival de siempre..._

_-__**Muy bien!! Teeme!! Porque volviste**__ -Dijo el ojiazul, haciendose el molesto_

_-__**Hpm...**__-_

_-__**Vaya que estos años no aportaron mucho a tu lado sociable, ehh??**__- Lo dijo con un tono ironico, que incomodo un poco al Uchiha._

_-__**Que pasa dobe... Que quieres?..**__- Pregunto un poco mosqueado el oji-negro_

_-__**Porque volviste?!**_

_-__**Vaya si que eres raro, unos 6 años daria lo que sea porque regresara. Y ahora ve botas o que?**_

_-__**O vaya?! Acaso el "Gran Uchiha" Se ofendio con las palabras de su amigo?**__-Ironicamente volvio a soltar el oji-azul, para ver como actuaba su "amigo"_

_-__**Jajaja**__-rie sarcasticamente dobe antes de poner un rostro serio sin sentimiento...- __**Volvi porque... Termino lo que tenia que hacer, termine mi venganza... Pero...**__ -El ojiazul lo miro inquietante por la curiosidad- __**Aun tengo que hacer... Algo tan o mas mportante de lo que era mi venganza, solo que me di cuenta... Al final...**_

_-__**Sasuke... Esa cosa importante... Es?...**_

_-__**Si asi es...**_

_-__**Sasuke...**_

_-__**Solo te lo permitire con una condicion...**_

_-__**De que hablas... No necesito de tu permiso..**_

_-__**Ja!**__ - Hizo una sonriza sarcastica- __**En serio? Entonces porque me contaste todo eso... Aunque aceptara o no, ya estaria informado de lo que pretendes hacer...**_

_-__**...**__-_

_-__**Responde teeme!!**_

_-__**Que dices...**_

_-__**Esta bien,demo!.. No quiero que sea igual que el pasado...**_

_-__**...**__- Solo asintio con la cabeza..._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_No puedo creer que haiga hecho un poco mal mi trabajo... Este suceso.. Sasuke-kun volvio... No puedo con esto... Como ya me lo dije... El no me ama... Solo soy una molestia. Verdad? Sasuke-kun..._

_No entiendo... El porque... El porque ... El porque... _

_Porque te extrañe? _

_Porque amarte?_

_Porque lloro por ti?_

_...Si nada de lo que siento hacia ti... Me corresponde..?_

_...Porque?_

_Ya al llegar a mi casa, tome una ducha. Solamente para relajarme de tomo lo que me aconcoja... De todo lo que me hace preocuparme... LLorar... Sufrir... Y solo por ti..._

_Ya es hora de dormir... Espero que aunque sea esta noche pueda descanzar como no lo e hecho en años. Espero que mi corazon este mas traquilo ya que "el" regreso..._

_Avanzo hasta mi cama... Pero.. Algo me detiene... Y para mi sorpresa... No era algo, sino alguien..._

_**-"Sakura" Me dijo, con una voz que no era propio de el..**_

_**"S-Sa-Sa.. Uchiha?!" **__Sasuke-kun?... No... Tengo que ser fuerte... Sus ojos estan mirandome fijamente... Esos frios ojos... Que hacen que me pierda en ellos... _

_Hay algo que no entiendo... Que hace aqui? ... "U-Uch-Uchiha! Que haces??" Le pregunto... Noto en sus rostro un poco de confucion.. Acaso le incomodo que le llame asi?..._

_**"Ah" **__Suelto un quejido de dolor... Sasuke esta que me acorrala contra la pared...__** "Sasuk-"**__ No pude terminar, por algo que nunca pense que pasaria... Me tabo mis labios...__ Con los suyos.._

_-_

* * *

_Bueno, este es un fic de hace uhhhhhhhh... (Hace muuchio tiempo) xD, es un _two-shot_, :) ... Pondre pronto el sgte capi pronto :)  
o.- ... ) Sin mas.. Cuidence muchiio.. Aiioz!_

_...  
**Rev**_i_i**ez**?  
..._


	2. II: Demostrando lo que sentimos

**D****eclaimer****:**

Naruto anime/manga no me pertenece. Si fuese asi; Habria SasuSaku & NaruHina, y Naruto sera _Rokudaime_.

.

R_omance_-L_emmon_-D_rama_  
.

:- **T**wo Sho**t** -:  
.

SasuSaku 

.

•.•

_UN_ "_**PO**_RQ_**UE**_" EN MI V_**I**__D_A...

.•.

.

**I: El "Porque" de tu regreso.**

_... Porque... Porque... Porque... Esa es la misma pregunta que me hago siempre... Cada mes, cada semana, cada dia, cada hora y cada segundo de mi vida... Desde que el se fue diciendome un simple "GRACIAS" y me desmayastes y me pusiste en una banca, sin importarte mis sentimientos... Aun no puedo comprender ese maldito "gracias" no entiendo, simplemente no lo comprendo..._

_Tampoco no soy la unica en sufrir sobre la partida de tu estupida venganza... Por mas motivo que sea no tiene ningun sentido... Uno de ustedes morira... Eso es un hecho, pero si mueres... Sufriremos... Naruto, el aunque no me lo diga, se que llora en silencio todas las noches._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_Al dia sgte Tsunade-sama manda a llamar a Naruto y Sakura... Para decirles una importante noticia..._

_**"Que..."**__ - Articulo con miedo a lo que pudo que ahiga escuchado mal... Esta noticia...____Sasuke a vuelto____No, en realidad el volvio? Tsunade-sama no puede estar diciendo la verdad. no..._

_**"PASA!"**__ Mis ojos voltean hacia la puerta, y se abren... Dejando ver al poseedor del Sharingan..._

_**"TEME!! NO LO CREO!! VOLVISTE!!" **__-____Dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me siento feliz por el, hace mucho que no veia su verdadera sonrisa..._

_**"Hump... Callate dobe, sigues siendo muy escandaloso"**__ - ... Sasuke..-kun... Le respondio con su tipica sonrisa de autoeficiencia... Naruto va corriendo a abrazarlo, Sasuke no responde muy bien, pero... No lo rechaza, solo muestra una pequeña sonrisa la cual Naruto no se percato..._

_**"VAMOS A FESTEJAR CON RAMEN!"**_

_Sakura solo atina a salir de la habitacion a paso lento... _

_**-"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!" - **__Dice Naruto tratando de llamar la atencion de ya su cercana hermana..._

_-__**"Losiento Naruto, tengo que hacer algunos trabajos en el hospital..."**__ Como si eso fuese mi unico motivo... Solamente, quiero... Poder... Huir de el... De no ver... No quiero volver a ser esa niña llorona, molestosa, fastidiosa... Para "el"..._

_"__**Ehhhhhh.!! Esta bien SAKURA-CHAN!! Sera la proxima vez! **__- Antes de seguir mi camino... Paso mi vista rapidamente hacia el... Y no puedo evitar que mi corazon deje de latir por el... _

_Esta que me observa mientras me marcho... Siento como se me eriza la piel, con solo saber me esta mirando... Pero... Simplemente no me ama..._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_En el Ichiraku ramen... Un ojiazul trataba de sacarle las repuestas a su mejor amigo y rival de siempre..._

_-__**Muy bien!! Teeme!! Porque volviste**__ -Dijo el ojiazul, haciendose el molesto_

_-__**Hpm...**__-_

_-__**Vaya que estos años no aportaron mucho a tu lado sociable, ehh??**__- Lo dijo con un tono ironico, que incomodo un poco al Uchiha._

_-__**Que pasa dobe... Que quieres?..**__- Pregunto un poco mosqueado el oji-negro_

_-__**Porque volviste?!**_

_-__**Vaya si que eres raro, unos 6 años daria lo que sea porque regresara. Y ahora ve botas o que?**_

_-__**O vaya?! Acaso el "Gran Uchiha" Se ofendio con las palabras de su amigo?**__-Ironicamente volvio a soltar el oji-azul, para ver como actuaba su "amigo"_

_-__**Jajaja**__-rie sarcasticamente dobe antes de poner un rostro serio sin sentimiento...- __**Volvi porque... Termino lo que tenia que hacer, termine mi venganza... Pero...**__ -El ojiazul lo miro inquietante por la curiosidad- __**Aun tengo que hacer... Algo tan o mas mportante de lo que era mi venganza, solo que me di cuenta... Al final...**_

_-__**Sasuke... Esa cosa importante... Es?...**_

_-__**Si asi es...**_

_-__**Sasuke...**_

_-__**Solo te lo permitire con una condicion...**_

_-__**De que hablas... No necesito de tu permiso..**_

_-__**Ja!**__ - Hizo una sonriza sarcastica- __**En serio? Entonces porque me contaste todo eso... Aunque aceptara o no, ya estaria informado de lo que pretendes hacer...**_

_-__**...**__-_

_-__**Responde teeme!!**_

_-__**Que dices...**_

_-__**Esta bien,demo!.. No quiero que sea igual que el pasado...**_

_-__**...**__- Solo asintio con la cabeza..._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_No puedo creer que haiga hecho un poco mal mi trabajo... Este suceso.. Sasuke-kun volvio... No puedo con esto... Como ya me lo dije... El no me ama... Solo soy una molestia. Verdad? Sasuke-kun..._

_No entiendo... El porque... El porque ... El porque... _

_Porque te extrañe? _

_Porque amarte?_

_Porque lloro por ti?_

_...Si nada de lo que siento hacia ti... Me corresponde..?_

_...Porque?_

_Ya al llegar a mi casa, tome una ducha. Solamente para relajarme de tomo lo que me aconcoja... De todo lo que me hace preocuparme... LLorar... Sufrir... Y solo por ti..._

_Ya es hora de dormir... Espero que aunque sea esta noche pueda descanzar como no lo e hecho en años. Espero que mi corazon este mas traquilo ya que "el" regreso..._

_Avanzo hasta mi cama... Pero.. Algo me detiene... Y para mi sorpresa... No era algo, sino alguien..._

_**-"Sakura" Me dijo, con una voz que no era propio de el..**_

_**"S-Sa-Sa.. Uchiha?!" **__Sasuke-kun?... No... Tengo que ser fuerte... Sus ojos estan mirandome fijamente... Esos frios ojos... Que hacen que me pierda en ellos... _

_Hay algo que no entiendo... Que hace aqui? ... "U-Uch-Uchiha! Que haces??" Le pregunto... Noto en sus rostro un poco de confucion.. Acaso le incomodo que le llame asi?..._

_**"Ah" **__Suelto un quejido de dolor... Sasuke esta que me acorrala contra la pared...__** "Sasuk-"**__ No pude terminar, por algo que nunca pense que pasaria... Me tabo mis labios... Con los suyos.._

-

**II: Demostrando lo que sentimos...**

-

_Entro a su cuarto sin que se percate... En realidad la necesito, no entiendo como llegue a admitir que la nesecito... No es como las demas zorras que se me habientan, ella es diferente... Hace poco pude entender lo que ella significaba para mi... En realidad un molestia... Una molestia... Porque necesito de ella para vivir, si... Es MI molestia... La necesito..._

_La abrazo por detras... Y lo que alcanzo a escuchar y me hace molestar... me llamo "Uchiha" Nunca me llamo haci.!... Y el "Sasuke-kun... De esos labios tan inocentes que tengo deseos de probar y saborear... Siento que no aguanto mas esto..._

_Juento mis labios con los de ella, verdaderamente Mi molestia esta que hace muchas preguntas inecesarias... Veo en su rostro que esta algo soprendida..._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_-Vamos teeme... Esta es tu oportunidad de ganarte la confianza y mas que todo el amor de mi hermanita... No lo vayas a arruinar!! O sino yo mismo me encargare de joderte la maldta vida... No la vayas a arruinar... Mi "Amigo" -Dijo el kitsune mostrando una sonrisa llena de satisfaccion y confianza hacia su amigo..._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_De la nada siento unas lagrimas... Y no entiendo poorque... "__**Porque Sasuke? Porque me haces esto??" **__Siento como me empuja fuertemente para que me aleje de ella..._

_**-"Porque?! Porque!! Porque cuando ya te habia olvidado regresas como si nada. Tanto me odias, tanto asi como para hacerme sufrir?! Llorar por ti? Eso quieres que vaya detras de ti como todas las perras que andan tras de ti?! Pues lamento desilucionarte! Pues no lo hare!!"**__ -Dijo Sakura indiganda, llorando a mas no poder..._

_Tan mal asi la e tratado?! __**"Saku-"**_

_PLAF!_

_No termine... Sakura me dio una fuerte bofetada... Eso derramo el vaso!! Trate de ser razonable pero..._

_**-"Basta SAKURA!!" **__Se me queda observando con miedo... Al parecer exagere, pero... No puedo ya parar.__** "Pues... Ya me arte! Y sabes que!! Te detesto!! Eres una molestia!! Porque eres MI MOLESTA!! Te destesto!! Porque!! Cada dia no deje de pensar en ti!! Ese el el MALDITO PORQUE no entiendo!! Te odio Porque TE AMO!!"**_

_**-"Sa-Sasuke-kun"**__ Ella esta llorando... Creo que me pase... Doy un paso hacia ella, pero me detiene su voz.__** "Sasuke... Yo tambien... Te ODIO!!"**__ Eso me dolio! Ella me odia? Eso no puede der... Pero... Su rostro triste cambio de repente a felicidad.__** "Yo Tambien te Odio Porque no puedo, no deje de pensar en ti desde que te fuiste. Te odio... Porque te amo... Sasuke-kun"**_

**-**

̹○• → •○

-

_-__**Je... Me siento mas aliviado... No se porque... Bien hecho... Amigo...**__ -Y con esto el kitsune se fue a descansar..._

-

̹○• → •○

-

_Sasuke su mano alzo el menton de la pelirosa y comenzo a besarla y con la otra mano a abrazarla... Sakura solo correspondia, habia esperado eso por mucho tiempo... No iva a negarce, especialmente si era Su Sasuke-kun..._

_Sasuke Hecho a la pelirosa suavemente sobre la cama de esta, y el se acomodaba sobre ella. El Uchiha comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, ella comenzo a soltar algunos quejidos... Sabia a donde llegaria todo eso... El uchiha la besaba en el cuello suavemente mientras la ojijade jugaba con los cabellos sedosos del azabache. Comenzo po deshacerse de la parte superior de la pelirosa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos bien formados decubriando asi que no era la misma niña que habia dejado años atras... Comenzaba a desender con direccion hacia los pecho de esta, ella solo gemia diciendo "Sasuke-kun" Lo cual mas lo exitaba... Mordia, besaba y peñizcaba los senos de la pelirosa. Recorria con sus labios cada sentrimetro de ella, no dejaria ningun rincon sin recorrer..._

_Sakura por su parte solo gemia y jadeaba... "__**Sa..aHHH Sa-Ah.. Sasu..Ke-k-Kun..**__" Sentia miedo de equibocarce, de que talvez el Uchiha solamente la queria solamente para acostarce con ella. Pero sus palabras de el paracian como un sueño algo que siempre habia querido... Sakura ayudo a desbestir al azabache viendo y sientiendo su cuerpo. Se sonrojo a lo que el Uchiha atino a sonreir..._

_Cuando ambos estaban completamente desnudos..._

_"__**Sasuke..-kun... Porfavor... Se**__"... No pudo terminar..._

_"__**Lose... No te preocupes...**__" Completando esto con un tierno beso en la frente de la ojijade..._

_Sasuke comenzo a separar las piernas de la pelirosa. Ella solo comenzo a sujetar fuertemente las sabanas. A los pocos segundos Comenzo a sentir el miembro del Uchiha entrar en ella. Sakura abrio los ojos por el dolor que sentia, comenzaron a salir algunas cuantas lagrimas a lo que Sasuke se percato de ello..._

_"__**Calmate... Te esperare a que te acostumbres...**__" Le dijo regalandole un pequeña sonrisa... Ella solo movio la cabeza en señal de un "__**si**__" Estaba con un poco de miedo, sentia dolor dentro de ella... No queria hacerlo esperar por mucho tiempo, pero le dolia... Sakura miro a los ojos penetrante de Sasuke..._

_"__**Estas lista?**__" Le pregunto el azabache._

_**"Si... Sasuke-kun**__"_

_Sasuke comenzo a moverse despacio... Viendo como Su pelirosa Cerrava los ojos... Ella aun sentia algo de dolor._

_" __**Abrazame fuertemente Saku, se te pasara un poco el dolor...**__" Dijo Sasuke moviendoce despacio para no hacer doler mucho a la ojijade..._

_"__**Si...**__" Le dijo un poco inaudible... Sakura abrazo al azabache, mientras este comenzaba a embestirla despacio... Y luego mas rapido... Sakura sintio algo entre sus piernas... "Sasuke" Dijo llorando un poco.. "__**Es-Es sangre...**__" Dijo un poco asustada._

_**"Calmate es normal... Solo tranquilizate..**__"_

_Sasuke comenzo a embestirla fuertemente. Mientras ella comenzaba a sentir como el dolor se transformaba en placer... "__**Sa-Sasuke-kun**__" gemia esta. Esas palabras de Su ojijade le daba mas motivacion a embestirla con mas fuerza... Se sentia feliz de quitar la inocencia a la persona que mas amaba... _

_El azabache sentia que llegaba al extasis. Cogio las cadera de la pelirosa y comenzo a embestirla fuertemente y mas rapido mientras ella gemia y gemia de placer diciendo el nombre del azabache... Hasta que llegaron al climax... Y el se derramo en ella... Sasuke de echo junto a ella y la puso junto a su pecho... Para que descanzara mejor.._

_-"__**Sasuke...-kun...**__"_

_-"__**... Te amo Sakura**__" _

_-__**"Yo tambien... Sasuke-kun**__"_

_El se sentia feliz de eso... Y le dio un dulce beso en los labios de su pelirosa..._


End file.
